


Change Me

by sirkloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirkloey/pseuds/sirkloey
Summary: Park Chanyeol has a boyfriend named Wu Yifan.Wu Yifan turns into a wolf.And Chanyeol wants to be a wolf just like him.But Yifan doesn't want to.For some reasons.





	Change Me

_“Incompetent shit of a waiter! Can you be more careless, Mr. Park?! That’s the third complaint complaint we heard about you! You just broke off an engagement and the next is me losing this restaurant because of you boy! Hand me your uniform and pack your stuff. You’re done for the rest of your life.”_

 

Chanyeol sighed for the umpteenth and felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes as he remembered what Mr. Lee had said. Great, he just lost another job. He cursed his long and awkward legs for being so clumsy, for making him stumble and hit things. Today he was trying to serve the newly engaged couple when he staggered making the plate of pasta land on the lady’s face. Worst thing? Chanyeol snorted and was heard by the lad and rest is history. Now, he’s Chanyeol the jobless human.

 

He kicked a small pebble as he walked down the familiar road going to his shared apartment with his boyfriend Yifan. He let out a deep sigh at the thought of the latter. Sometimes Chanyeol wants nothing but to be changed and be like a wolf like Yifan since wolves are privileged and well-respected at their area, that’s basically what he wants. And not to mention, wolves have this very soft fur which makes Chanyeol want to cuddle Yifan in his wolf form. He groaned. He deserves a cuddle from Yifan. Now.

 

 

-

 

 

As he opened their apartment door, the first thing he saw was baskets full of fruits and all kinds of raw meat on the table. He strode his way going to the kitchen to find his boyfriend filling the fridge with meat and found more basket of fruits near the sink. His presence must’ve been noticed when Yifan perked his head up and let out a smile that shows off his gums.

 

“Yeollie!”

 

Chanyeol chuckled when Yifan gave him a tight hug. “Hi, Fan~”

 

“You’re home, baby! I missed you!”

 

Yifan hugged him tighter and peppered his face with kisses only stopping when he dropped a peck on his lips. If Yifan was in his wolf form (thank heavens he wasn’t), his face might be full of slob. They were still hugging and Yifan still smothering Chanyeol with his love.

 

“Faaan~” Chanyeol whined.

 

Yifan snickered and pecked him on the lips. “Alright, baby.”

 

He could feel his face burning and tried to cough it away. Yifan has had him whipped. Really.

 

“Can you explain why there are a lot of fruits and meat?”

 

“Oh! Dad and I went hunting today and luck was on our side so we had enough catch. As for the fruits, Sehun gave some because Baekhyun bought like a lot. The brat was whining on the phone about his almost $0 balance on his account.”

 

Chanyeol scoffed. Of course. Baekhyun has Sehun wrapped around his finger, anything he wants and says is always a yes to the younger, especially now he is on his stage of cravings and food aversion. _‘Don’t blame the baby!’_ He says.

 

“It must be so fun hunting, why won’t you let me go with you? Your dad must be missing me,” Chanyeol pouted.

 

Yifan patted his cheek and shook his head. “Because it’s—”

 

“Very dangerous. I know.” Chanyeol cut off his boyfriend and rolled his eyes. “But we’ve been together for four years, Yifan. I haven’t watched you hunt or even visited the hunting site. I’m old enough to take care of myself! If a wolf comes to eat me, I’ll run!” He tried to reason out.

 

All he received was a scoff and a ‘yeah, right’ from the older. He pouted at him once more.

 

“Love, stop pouting. I’m just worried of you okay? You know how clumsy and oblivious you can get with everything.” Chanyeol was stunned at what Yifan said. He just lost his job and this is what he hears? He felt like the most useless person and the last thing he wants is to be belittled by his boyfriend.

 

He gave Yifan a scowl before storming off the kitchen and dragging himself to their room, banging the door after.

 

“Yeol?!” Yifan tried to follow the latter but he was fast to close the door that made him flinch.

 

He knocked on the bedroom door many times only to be ignored by Chanyeol.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

No answer.

 

“Yeollie?” He knocked once again and turned the knob but was locked. “Baby?”

 

“ _Go f-fucking away, Yifan!_ ” He heard muffled noises and sniffles that made him panic.

 

Yifan felt his blood cold and tried to kick the door open. “Baby? Are you crying?!”

 

“ _No I’m not! Now go away!_ ” There was a crack on his voice that indicate him crying. Yifan had no other choice but to kick the door with full strength and cursed under his breath as he saw his startled boyfriend on the bed wrapping his arms around his knees.

 

“Love, why are you crying?”

 

His boyfriend shook his head and looked away from him. “I’m not crying, there’s dust in my eyes.”

 

Yifan hastily grabbed his face with both hands and felt his chest tighten at the sight of Chanyeol’s swollen eyes and pink nose. Yifan wiped the tears with the pad of his thumb and ran his fingers through his hair, something he does to calm Chanyeol whenever he’s crying.

 

Chanyeol whimpered as he feels new set of tears in his eyes. “P-please don’t do that.”

 

“Love, what’s wrong?”

 

Yifan sat beside him and wraps his arms around Chanyeol and rocks him side to side like a mother comforting his baby.

 

“I got fired today. I got fired, Yifan! From my second job! Now I come home and hear you say I’m useless?! I might not be hired to any job anymore because of me!” Chanyeol sobs as he clutches his hands on Yifan’s shirt, leaving a patch of snot and tears but Yifan doesn’t mind.

 

“I— Love, I’m sorry. Please forgive me. I didn’t mean to say you’re useless, I’m sorry for saying those things to you. I’m sorry.”

 

Chanyeol fiddled his fingers on the hem of Yifan’s shirt as his sobs slowly quiet down. He looks at Yifan for a while before letting out a shaky sigh. “Maybe everything will be better if I were a wolf, don’t you think? Maybe I won’t get clumsy, or oblivious, or stupid! When will you ever change me Yifan?! I want to be l-like you, you’re brave, smart, strong! I don’t want to be a human anymore.”

 

Yifan tightened his hold around Chanyeol and pecks his forehead twice. Yifan knows about his boyfriend’s desire of becoming a wolf, he has been a fanatic of wolves since he was young and has read all facts of them and has memorized them even. What Chanyeol doesn’t know being a wolf takes full responsibilities and readiness since the process isn’t easy. From biting, mating, knotting. Chanyeol still had a lot to learn.

 

“Baby, listen to me. You don’t have to become a wolf to be like me, heck, you don’t have to be a wolf to be _everything_ okay? I chose the Park Chanyeol who bit me at our first meeting because he believed he was a wolf.”

 

Chanyeol giggled at the memory and a pointed the scar on Yifan’s arm. “It’s still there! My mark!”

 

“That’s right. See? You just got to be yourself and that would make me love you more than I have loved you. Okay?” Yifan received a nod from Chanyeol that made him coo and squished his cheeks, planting a kiss on his puckered lips. “I love you, my love.”

 

“I love you too, my alpha!”

 

“Oh stop it. Let’s cuddle now.”

 

Yifan tucked Chanyeol properly on the bed and proceeded to take off his clothes so they won’t rip at the process of the shift. Chanyeol had his bright 1000-watts smile and felt himself loving his wolf of a boyfriend more and more.

 

 

 

 

“One more thing, the reason why I don’t want to ever change you because you’re going to have your own fur and you will forget mine. That’s no, my love, you get to cuddle with my fur. Only mine.”


End file.
